


A Matter of Fashion

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The washing machine is done, but no one is done talking about Lucy's clothes.





	A Matter of Fashion

Jiya walked into the living room early in the morning and was glad to learn that most of the team was already up having breakfast, starting to or just finishing it.

“Guys, whoever put the wine colored clothes in the washing machine, it’s done and I need you to take it out” the techie informed.

“Wine colored?” Wyatt raised an eyebrow before getting a spoonful of cereal on his mouth, “Guess it wasn’t me” he shot a look on Flynn’s direction.

“It’s burgundy and I’m gonna be right there,” Lucy said as she walked towards the sink with an empty bowl in her hands.

“So, it’s yours? I saw some pretty big stuff there” Jiya commented.

“It’s mine and Flynn’s we have some colors in common, so I just washed it all together,” the historian said.

“Leave the bowl, I’ll wash it for you, go get the clothes,” Garcia told her.

“I saw the washing machine, that was a shitload of burgundy” Rufus commented.

“It’s ours” shrugged the historian, “I like the color”

“I see Flynn wear it a lot, but you, Lucy, is like just recently” the engineer observed.

“Not right, I wore it in 1893”

“You’re not helping us here, Lucy,” Flynn told her, “You were with me in Chicago 1893”

“Okay, then, huh… Benedict Arnold. I had this hood and...”

“Also was there”

“Lincoln!”

“You mean that one time you secretly met Flynn on the train station?” Rufus questioned.

“Fine, Robert Johnson, 1936”

“And guess who was your partner on that mission” prompted the Croatian man while washing the dishes.

“Basically, you stole Flynn’s color” Wyatt concluded.

“Who said he didn’t steal mine?” the historian shot.

“Lucy, just go get the laundry,” Garcia said and she began to walk away.

“Yes, before we get started on the turtlenecks…” commented Logan.

“Shit” Rufus chuckled and saw Lucy paused and turn around.

“Well done, Wyatt. Well done” Flynn rolled his eyes.

Lucy began “Okay, first of all…”


End file.
